The present invention is directed to a flexible electrical interconnect for connection between adjacent stacks of electronic components which may be arranged in various configurations. Copper studs embedded in the insulating materials extend out of both sides of the insulating material for coacting with adjacent stacked electronic components such as electronic chips or carriers for interconnecting the stacks. Routing between the inlets and outlets of the electronic components is provided by electrically interconnecting some of the studs by interconnects supported either on the outside or embedded in the flexible material. Some of the studs may be dummies which are not connected to any of the electrical interconnects, but which are aligned with studs that are connected to the interconnects, for providing physical support for the active studs for making good electrical contacts with the electronic components.